comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-62015
Earth-62015 is a reality which combines elements of Mortal Kombat, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Sonic the Hedgehog Lore with DC and Marvel, with only a handful of characters from the two comic franchises appearing. Method to Madness So before, I made a reality called Earth-11201984 which eventually imploded on itself with information. So I'm trying again. This time, what I'm going to try to do is work on the characters one franchise at a time. And if anyone wants to help out, that would be FAN-FRICKIN-TASTIC. Characters Z Fighters Naruto (62015).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Earth-62015) Raiden (62015).png|Raiden (Earth-62015) Goku- (62015).png|Son Goku (Earth-62015) Sasuke (62015).png|Sasuke Uchiha (Earth-62015) Liu Kang (62015).jpg|Liu Kang (Earth-62015) Vegeta (62015).png|Vegeta (Earth-62015) Kakashi (62015).png|Kakashi Hatake (Earth-62015) Kung Lao (62015).png|Kung Lao (Earth-62015) Piccolo (62015).png|Piccolo (Earth-62015) Gaara (62015).png|Gaara (Earth-62015) Jade (62015).png|Jade (Earth-62015) Krillin (62015).png|Krillin (Earth-62015) Hinata (62015).png|Hinata Hyuga (Earth-62015) Johnny Cage (62015).png|John Carlton (Earth-62015) Tien (62015).jpg|Tienshinhan (Earth-62015) Sakura (62015).png|Sakura Haruno (Earth-62015) Scorpion (62015).png|Hanzo Hazashi (Earth-62015) Yamcha (62015).png|Yamcha (Earth-62015) Sai (62015).png|Sai (Earth-62015) Sub-Zero (62015).png|Kuai Liang (Earth-62015) 18 (62015).png|Android 18 (Earth-62015) Shikamaru (62015).png|Shikamaru Nara (Earth-62015) Sonya Blade (62015).png|Sonya Blade (Earth-62015) Roshi (62015).png|Roshi (Earth-62015) Tsunade (62015).png|Tsunade Senju (Earth-62015) Jax (62015).png|Jackson Briggs (Earth-62015) Good Buu (62015).png|Good Buu (Earth-62015) Jiraiya (62015).png|Jiraiya (Earth-62015) Kitana (62015).png|Kitana (Earth-62015) Android 17 (62015).png|Android 17 (Earth-62015) Might Guy (62015).png|Might Guy (Earth-62015) Smoke (62015).png|Tomas Vrbada (Earth-62015) Bulma (62015).jpg|Bulma Brief (Earth-62015) Rock Lee (62015).png|Rock Lee (Earth-62015) Cyrax (62015).png|Cyrax (Earth-62015) Chi-Chi (62015).png|Chi-Chi (Earth-62015) Ino (62015).png|Ino Yamanaka (Earth-62015) Ermac (62015).png|Ermac (Earth-62015) Kami (62015).png|Kami (Earth-62015) Tobi (62015).jpg|Tobi (Earth-62015) Kabal (62015).png|Kabal (Earth-62015) Android 16 (62015).png|Android 16 (Eart-62015) Neji (62015).png|Neji Hyuga (Earth-62015) Nightwolf (62015).png|Nightwolf (Earth-62015) Jaco (62015).png|Jaco (Earth-62015) Konohamaru (62015).jpg|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Sindel (62015).jpg|Sindel (Earth-62015) Supreme Kai (62015).jpg|Supreme Kai (Earth-62015) Hamura (62015).png|Hamura Otsutsuki (Earth-62015) Stryker (62015).jpg|Kurtis Stryker (Earth-62015) Hercule Satan (62015).png|Hercule Satan (Earth-62015) Yamato (62015).png|Yamato (Earth-62015) Fujin (62015).jpg|Fujin (Earth-62015) Mr Popo (62015).png|Mr. Popo (Earth-62015) Temari (62015).png|Temari (Earth-62015) Sareena (62015).jpg|Sareena (Earth-62015) Beerus (62015).png|Beerus (Earth-62015) Killer Bee (62015).jpg|Killer Bee (Earth-62015) Kai (62015).jpg|Kai (Earth-62015) Gowasu (62015).jpg|Gowasu (Earth-62015) Nagato (62015).png|Nagato (Earth-62015) Li Mei (62015).jpg|Li Mei (Earth-62015) Whis (62015).jpeg|Whis (Earth-62015) Hashirama (62015).png|Hashirama Senju (Earth-62015) Bo Rai Cho (62015).png|Bo' Rai Cho (Earth-62015) Tarble (62015).png|Tarble (Earth-62015) Itachi Uchiha (62015).jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Earth-62015) Kenshi (62015).png|Kenshi Takahasi (Earth-62015) Kibito (62015).png|Kibito (Earth-62015) Minato Namikaze (62015).png|Minato Namikaze (Earth-62015) Frost (62015).jpg|Frost (Earth-62015) King Kai (62015).png|King Kai (Earth-62015) Shisui Uchiha (62015).png|Shisui Uchiha (Earth-62015) Shujinko (62015).png|Shujinko (Earth-62015) Kibito Kai (62015).png|Kibito Kai (Earth-62015) Hiruzen Sarutobi (62015).png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Ashrah (62015).jpg|Ashrah (Earth-62015) Dende (62015).png|Dende (Earth-62015) Tobirama Senju (62015).png|Tobirama Senju (Earth-62015) * Asura Otsutsuki * Hagoromo Otsutsuki * Kurama * Kushina Uzumaki * Dairou * Darrius? * Old Kai * The Next Generation * Son Gohan * Trunks * Goten * Marron * Videl * Pilaf * Mai * Shu * Boruto Uzumaki * Mitsuki * Sarada Uchiha * Himawari Uzumaki * Infinity Stones Tesseract (62015).png H Soul Stone (62015).jpg Aether (62015).png Necklace of Agamotto (62015).jpg Orb Opened (62015).jpg Scepter Shattered (62015).jpg Thanos (62015).png|Thanos (Earth-62015) Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange (62015).jpg|Stephen Strange (Earth-62015) Karl Mordo (62015).jpg|Karl Mordo (Earth-62015) Wong (62015).jpg|Wong (Earth-62015) Doctor Doom (62015).jpg|Victor Von Doom (Earth-62015) Dormammu (62015).jpg|Dormammu (Earth-62015) Kaecilius (62015).png|Kaecilius (Earth-62015) Ancient One (62015).jpg|Ancient One (Earth-62015) Herald of Galactus Galactus (62015).jpg|Galactus (Earth-62015) Silver Surfer (62015).jpg|Norrin Radd (Earth-62015) Bat Family * Batman (Biaxi Wang) * Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) * Catwoman (Eiko Hasigawa) * Huntress (Paula Nguyen) * Nightwing (Richard Grayson) * Red Robin (Tim Drake) * Robin (Ibn Al Xuffash) Lantern Corps * Green Lantern (Simon Baz) * Abin Sur * Arisia Rrab * Boodikka * Kilowog * Mogo * Soranik Natu * Tomar-Re Superfamily * Superman (Kenan Kong) * Laney Lan * Doctor Omen * Guardian (Zhongdah Kong) * Powergirl (Galatea) * Superman (Lex Luthor) * Mercy Graves * I-Ching Wonder Family * Wonder Woman (Peng Deilan) Big Hero 6 * Baymax * Hiro Hamada * Fred * GoGo * Wasabi * Honey Lemon Hulk Family * Hulk (Amadeus Cho) * She-Hulk (Jen Walters) * Red Hulk (Robert Maverick) Arrow Family * Green Arrow (Emiko Queen) * Black Canary (Sarah Lance) Iron Family * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Ho Yinsen * JARVIS * FRIDAY * Pepper Potts Captain Marvel * Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) * Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) * Miss Marvel/Binary/Warbird/Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Miss Marvel (Kamala Khan) Ant Family * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Hank Pym * Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) * Stinger (Cassie Lang) Flash Family * Flash (Barry Allen) * Kid Flash (Wally West) * Iris West * Linda Park Teen Titans * Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) * Raven * Starfire (Koriand'r) * Cyborg (Victor Stone) * Ravager (Rose Wilson) Iron Fist * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Colleen Wing * Powerman (Luke Cage) * Powerwoman (Jessica Jones) * Danielle Cage * Claire Temple * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Spider-Family Wolverine * Wolverine (James Howlett) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * X-23 (Laura Kinney) * Mariko Yashida * Yukio Vision Family * Vision * Virginia * Viv * Vin Power Rangers (Yeah, I just said Power Rangers) Reverse-Flashes * Godspeed (August Heart) * Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) * Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) * Rival (Edward Clariss) The Legion of Doom * Bane * David Cain * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Hugo Strange * Joker * Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) * Nyssa Raatko * Prometheus * Ra's Al Ghul * Talia Al Ghul * Sinestro * Parallax * Bizarro * Brainiac * Darkseid * Doomsday * Lobo * Mongul * Jinx * Yokai * Abomination * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) * Mandarin * Ronan The Accuser * MODOK * Moonstone (Karla Soften) * Mystique * Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) * Black Ant (Eric O'Grady) * Ultron * Doctor Alchemy/Savitar * Gorilla Grodd * Daken * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * Shingen Yashida * Trigon * Blackfire (Komand'r) * Sword of Rao * General Zod * Faora * General Astra * Non Altered Timelines * Counter Earth-62015 * Alternate Earth-62015 * Future Earth-62015 Category:Realities Category:Earth-62015 Category:Created by Spencerdude95